The Mikaelsons
by DottieLottie97
Summary: What if their were six originals instead of five? What if Beth Mikaelson appeared at the ball and changed everything? What if Beth was the one that had the power? But what if she just wants to fit in? Is it impossible for her to live in Mystic Falls?
1. Chapter 1

The ball was in full swing, everyone was chatting and seemed to be having a good time, the incessant talking was only stopped when Elijah asked for everyone's attention so he could thank the town and announce that the traditional waltz would begin soon. This is when I decided to make my entrance; I wanted it to be dramatic. I wanted to see the looks on my siblings faces when I entered.

I through open the doors with unintentional strength (I guessed it's because I was edgy). Everyone turned as my stiletto heels interrupted Elijah's speech, I heard a few tuts and sighs as he stopped talking- it was like Elijah had put the entire town's people in a trance. I could see the stairs now. I could see my five siblings dressed in their finery and mother looking at them pretending she was proud and I would have believed her if I didn't know what she was planning to do….

I finally came to the end of the sea of people and my sister and brothers could see who had rudely interrupted their seemingly perfect evening. Finn was the first to spot me, I could tell from the sharp intake of breath that I wouldn't have heard if I didn't have vampire hearing, the rest were soon to follow. Their faces portrayed many emotions: shock, confusion and the one which I was most surprised by terror, I didn't know that they even knew about be- now I was pissed! They knew I was around and still didn't bother to invite me; they wanted to play happy families without me like they wanted to pretend I didn't even exist.

By now people had noticed the effect I had had on the supposedly invincible family and I could tell many people were wondering who I was. I scanned the crowd for any family faces, I instantly spotted the doppelganger and her two bodyguards who were to wondering who I was- I decided it was time to introduce myself.

"Hello everyone" I barely got the words out of my mouth before Klaus and Kol had come to tell me to stop talking but they had no brotherly power over me in fact I didn't even trust them, always and forever had been our motto once but they abandoned me when I needed them most and I would never forgive them for it. I carried on talking "I am Beth Mikaelson the youngest sister but I take from your expressions that they didn't bother to mention me" I shot a look at my siblings that were now gathering around me- none of them could believe that I had actually told everyone in Mystic Falls who I was.

"Sorry everyone, we must excuse ourselves, please keep dancing and enjoying yourselves" mother said, she started walking up the stairs and it didn't take a mind reader to know that she wanted all six of us to follow her. I started to make my way up the stairs closely watched by my siblings making sure I didn't kill anyone on my way up the stairs which was a bit critical coming from them. Mother led us to a room where she was burning sage which kept everyone with superhuman hearing out of our conversation. Once we were all gathered in the room my mother started talking.

"Beth, how nice to see you its been such a long time" she said with fake sincerity and came to hug me I immediately run to the other side of the room with vampire speed.

"Stay away from me" I almost shouted "Don't you dare hug me like nothing ever happened" I was becoming irritated very quickly and I was very unpredictable when I was angry and it's not like I wanted to give anyone any reason to hurt me- not yet anyway.

" Okay sorry, that wasn't right of me to greet you in that way" mother calmly stated "We" she gestured to my siblings who were all still dumbfounded " Are all very shocked to see you again"

"Sorry I had to intrude on you playing happy families but I thought we needed to talk about you trying to kill everyone in this room" I said with a smirk on my face knowing she wasn't expecting me to know her plan

Suddenly Klaus decided to speak "Mother what is she talking about?"

"Oh sorry did I ruin the surprise" I said sarcastically "See when you're a witch and your blood bound to another witch you can read their mind without them even realising" I stated with a smirk on their face "However if witches were all like me they would know they can protect their mind from this but poor mummy dear didn't know that and I know every part of her plan" I took a break and saw every one's reactions.

Finally Rebekah spoke "Are you saying you're a vampire and a witch"

"That is just part of it" I said not minding going off subject- nobody could leave the room- I had put a spell on it. "See when we were growing up I hid my being a witch from you and when we were turned into vampires somehow my powers stayed"

"That's not possible" Mother replied nobody can be a vampire and a witch "I made sure when I turned you that that would never happen"

"Sorry, I guessed you are not as powerful as I thought you were" I said we faked sympathy"

"Prove it" Elijah proposed

"How did I know you would say that?" I annoyingly added. But focused on all the candles in the room and lit them "Enough confirmation?"

"Yes" Elijah said through gritted teeth

"That's not even the best part" I said turning to Klaus, I said to him "See me and you we aren't that different, we actually are more alike than you realise. I know you like to think that mother was only unfaithful once but that is not case is it" I said turning to mother whose head was now hung in shame. "I'm a wolf to and I have activated it"

"So I'm a vampire, a wolf and a witch" I said

They were right to fear me.


	2. Chapter 2

Their faces were priceless. I had wanted to tell them that for two hundred years and it had felt so good. "Oh come on" I said "Someone say something"

Finn spoke "Sister it seems you have a lot to tell us but I must remind everybody that we do have a house full of people downstairs, with some more than other wanting an answer to why you are here"

"Yes you are right Finn" Elijah uttered "Beth you can stay here until the party has finished". My siblings and mother all nodded they heads in agreement at Elijah suggestion but I was having none of it.

"Don't be silly Elijah, I wouldn't want to miss this special occasion" I said trying to wind him up, "I have my suitcases in the car and it won't take me long to get dressed". I smiled sweetly and then jumped out of the window, not waiting for an answer.

**Klaus POV**

"How on earth can she be a hybrid witch" I said with my voice full of rage and while knocking over desk

"Klaus calm down" Rebekah stated "We haven't seen her in years and she is obviously trying to freak us out!"

"Well its working" Elijah shouted "Our youngest sister whom we have all ignored has now declared herself more powerful than any of us and we are all worried about how she is a witch and if she is actually telling the truth. We should all be worried, she has every reason to hate us. You" He pointed to me "Should be worried about Caroline" Everyone knew he liked her "Bekah you should be worried about Matt, in fact we should be worried about every person in that room humans, vampires and hybrids. Even if she is not a hybrid she is still a vampire and a powerful witch and could kill every one of us is wanted to"

"Oh how right you are brother" Beth said appearing at the door to the room we were all standing in feeling quite uneasy. She was now wearing a red dress instead of skinning jeans but with the same heels on as before then she told us, "In fact I'm feeling hungry right now" and with that she pulled a helpless human being from behind her and drank every bit of blood from his body. I couldn't help but gasp. How could my baby sister do that to someone, is this what we did to her when we turned her back on her and decided to forget about her?

**Beth POV**

I didn't understand why they seemed so shocked, did they not expect this? I went into my bag and pulled out a mirror and used to expertly clean the blood from my mouth without damaging my makeup. I could see that Rebekah was impressed

"Well" I said happily "I'm ready to go and mingle" And walked a couple of steps forward, I was closely followed by my family (except my Mother who had not spoken a word but had stayed in the room) who were watching me like hawks. I made my way to the staircase and started walking down the stairs, as my heels clicked on the steps I could feel everybody turn and stare at me, the most intense stare was from one of the Salvatore brothers but I shrugged it off knowing I would get a visit from them soon. I came to the bottom of the stairs and started to weave my way through the crowd going straight to a waiter and compelling him to bringing me a vodka and coke. After I had my drink I started to walk towards the mayor when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw the doppelganger and her two bodyguards.

"I thought I would see you soon" I said smoothly

The older bodyguard held out his hand "Damon Salvatore" I shook his hand "Beth Mikaelson" I repeated this with the doppelganger whose name was Elena and the other bodyguard ,Stefan,. "We didn't realise there was another Original " Damon said " I hope you are as delightful as your other siblings"

I let out a laugh "If I am like any of my siblings then I am doomed" I sighed, I turned to Elena "I do ask for your forgiveness Elena it didn't take me long to work out how much pain my family seems to had inflicted on you and your loved ones" I said sympathetically glancing at Stefan. Elena looked quite taken back by my apology "Why do you ask for my forgiveness?" she asked "Because" I sighed "I know how much pain my family can inflict on people and I promise to do everything in my power to help you" I smiled slightly "But" I turned to look at Stefan and Damon" I will not help you kill my family, I will try and tame them and keep them out of your way however make no mistake I will kill you instantly if you make any move against Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn or Klaus" I couldn't really believe what I was saying but after everything they were still my family.

I bid my goodbye to the odd threesome and made my way towards the girl who I was guessing was Caroline and her friend. She saw me coming and immediately tensed "Caroline I presume" I grinned at her "Yes" She said "I'm Beth and who is your lovely friend". The human boy spoke "I'm Matt" he said cautiously.

"Please don't be afraid I am merely trying to make friends, I gather you are Katherine's handiwork" I said to Caroline "Unfortunately yes" she said sadly longing for her once normal human life. Suddenly Klaus was at Caroline's side giving me a warning glare "Beth not boring you is she love" he said glaring at me. "No" Caroline said simply and grimaced a bit as Klaus pulled her closer to him "But I was just wondering how your sister seemed to know who I was turned by" She stated " That's a good question love , how did you know Beth?"

"Oh Niklaus" I said knowing he would be slightly embarrassed at the use of his full name "I have known Katherine for many years and we do keep in touch" I glared at him and walked off in search of another towns person to talk to.

I was just about to talk to a group of Klaus's hybrids when Rebekah grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door "Look" she said looking down at her feet "I'm sorry I abandoned you and ran away, I'm sorry you feel the way you do towards me and the others, I regretted leaving you but I never had the courage to go back to you I was scared of what the others might do to me"

"Sister" I sighed "Being scared of our siblings is not wise, we are just as strong as them and they will use your fear against you and as for your apology I forgave you the minute you left even though I don't know why. You are my older sister and despite everything I love you and have missed you, I cannot say the same for our brothers they will have to beg for forgiveness" we both giggled and embraced each other.

"Come on" Rebekah said "I will introduce you to everyone"

So we walked into the crowd however I didn't know if Rebekah was acting or was being genuine but I would soon find out after the party finished and I was actually looking forward to it. To telling my family how I had been watching them and about Mother's plan to kill them. I had gotten over the betrayal but I wondered how they would handle it.

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews, They made me very happy! Hope you all like the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews And Beth's forgiveness is not all what is seems the Originals need to be wary and how Beth is a hybrid witch will be explained please just keep reading.**

Beth's POV

The ball had finished half an hour ago and now I was sitting on the sofa surrounded by my brothers, sister and mother all waiting for an explanation. I liked that they were treading on eggshells around me because they didn't know what I would do if they said something wrong, I laughed at loud.

"Mind telling us what is so funny sister?" Kol said

"I was just thinking about how amusing it is that I am the youngest yet I have all the power in this room" I smirked

"I find it funny that I have been here for four hours and I already know that Mother has not been able to carry out her plan to link you together as I have thrown her off course, she is worried that I will mess up her plan to kill you all, you see she has been watching you for a thousand years and had come to regret the decision to turn us into vampires so tonight she was going to use the doppelgangers blood to perform a spell which would link you together so if one dies you all die. To do this spell you have to have blood from one of you so one of you here was willing to sacrifice themselves to kill you all, isn't that right Finn?"

I looked at Finn I knew he hated being a vampire but to kill us, his siblings, it was so wrong we should stand together not apart.

"What is Beth saying Finn?" Elijah said

Finn tried to run from the room, what a coward, but Klaus was too quick, he caught Finn and dragged him into the centre of the room.

"Let go of your brother Niklaus" Mother shouted "Why are believing her?" "She is trying to tear this family apart; I just want our family to be whole again. Why would she suddenly tell the truth, none of you have seen her since…." She was interrupted by Rebekah screaming.

"What is...?" Kol started to say but he was suddenly screaming as well

"What are you doing to them" Mother yelled at me as Elijah went down

"I letting them remember why they haven't seen me in so long, why I chose to avoid them and am only helping them now because I can't just watch them die"

And with that I fled the house not wanting to see their reaction when the memory finished. I didn't want to relive it. It would only break my heart and tear me apart again.

Elijah's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I don't think any of us could. How could we cause our sister, our baby sister so much pain? How could we do that to her? How could we all be so heartless?

Rebekah was in tears, Kol had his head in his hands, Klaus looked stunned, Finn and Mother had left and I was speechless. Finally after seemed like hours Klaus spoke.

"Did we just all see the same thing?" "Did we really do that?"

"Of course we did Nik, don't you remember how jealous we were of her, that she had someone and we didn't. How we went to her wedding and were so angry at her for finding love and not needing us anymore that we decided that if she didn't have him she would come back to us so we murdered him. Her husband on their wedding day."

Rebekah collapsed in tears.

Klaus's POV

"We are her big brothers" I gestured towards Kol and Elijah" And it's our job to protect her but when she had Ryan she didn't need us anymore and we couldn't stand it."

"We were so careful how did she know we did it?" Kol said "I was supposed to look like a terrible accident"

"How do you make a stake in the heart look like an accident?" Elijah added

"And because she saw" Rebekah sighed "She gave us back our memories of that night and I remember seeing her as we drove the stake through his heart, she started to run for us but he was already dead and I don't remember anything after that"

"She didn't give us back all of our memories she had not shown us how she reacted or felt just how we killed Ryan"

"Then why did she come back?" Kol asked

"To warn us" Elijah stated simply "Why would she come back if Mother was telling the truth? She was telling the truth and we weren't going to believe her"

"And now she might never come back, who knows what she might be doing now she could be killing anyone she has enough ammunition" I said

"Well we are going to have to find her then" Kol said

Beth POV

Thoughts were racing through my mind but one stood out from the others. I want to die. I have nothing left to live for. Ryan had been dead for over 200 years, my father is dead and my mother and family want nothing to do with me. I stopped running and found myself in the middle of a forest with the one thing that could stop the pain. I retrieved the dagger from the box and dipped it in the white oak ash, put letter I had written to whoever found me next to me and I pointed the dagger and my heart and stabbed myself. The world around me turned black…..

Kol POV

I was all alone in the house Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah had gone to search for Beth; I had stayed here in case she came back.

I was wondering around the house still stunned over tonight's revelations when I saw the room which Beth had claimed as her own before fleeing because of our stupidity and arrogance. I stepped inside the room and saw one of her suitcases sprawled across the bed with clothes and shoes spilling out of it.

I was about to leave when something caught my eye. It looked like a photo album I opened it and was stunned at what I found it was a family portrait from when we were still human she had kept it, she had gone back after the rest of us were gone and had saved it.

She still cared about us. When we had abandoned her (for the first time and now we know not that last) she had gone back and packed up what remained of our family and had kept it for all this time.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Klaus shouting. I rushed down the stair to see my baby sister (who we were all supposed to protect) with a dagger through her heart.

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it; I really wanted to get Beth's back story in it. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Lottie **

**xoxo**


End file.
